Air, Water, Fire, and Earth
by Inkpool
Summary: Four will become one and Twolegs will rule the forest... First fic, R
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

AirClan

Leader- **Blossemstar**- a ginger she-cat with white paws

Deputy-**Willowstorm- **a solid white tom

Medicine cat- **Mouseear- **a light brown she-cat

**Apprentice**- **Owlclaw**

Warriors - (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Raincloud**- a grey she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Coralpaw**

**Frostpelt**- a solid white tom with grey paws

**Apprentice, Dragonpaw**

**Splinterfur**-a dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Inkpaw**

**Bristletail**- a light tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice Whirlpaw**

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Coralpaw**-light brown she-cat with black paws

**Dragonpaw**- dark brown (almost black) tom

**Inkpaw** – a solid black tom

**Whirlpaw**- a white she-cat with grey spots

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Settingdawn**- a light brown queen with white paws

**Runningcloud**- a white queen with black spots

**Dappledsun**- a dark brown queen with white spots

Elders- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Dawnpelt**- a brown she-cat with darker paws

**Moontail**- a grey tom with green eyes

**Rosepelt **– a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Oceanwave**- a blue-grey tom

WaterClan

Leader- **Eveningstar**- a dark brown tom with black stripes

Deputy-**Glowingpelt**- a white tom with dark paws

Medicine cat- **Poppyseed**- a solid black she-cat with white flecks

**Apprentice**- **Anglewing**- a beautiful solid white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- (toms, and she-cat without kits)

**Stonefire-** a brown tom with ginger paws

**Apprentice, Chipmunkpaw**

**Honeytail**- a she-cat with gold colored fur

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Jaggedstream**- a blue-grey tom

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Nightsky**- a black tom with white flecks

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Chipmunkpaw**- a dark brown tom with black strips down his back

**Frostpaw**- a beautiful silver she-cat with grey flecks

**Midnightpaw**- a pure black she-cat

**Badgerpaw**- a light brown tom

Queens-(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Frostleaf**- a beautiful white she-cat with grey flecks

**Skypetal**- a grey she-cat

**Aquatail**- a blue-grey she-cat

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Crookedwhisker-** a long- haired grey tom

**Elfheart**- a brown with black strips

**Shytail**- a beautiful pure white she-cat

**Cherrycloud**- a ginger she-cat

FireClan

Leader- **Icestar**- a silver tom with blue eyes

Deputy- **Drippingfire**- a golden tom

Medicine cat- **Smokedtooth**- a dark grey tom

**Apprentice- Pigeontail**

Warriors- (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Clovertail**-a light ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Hawkpaw**

**Thistledbush**- a light brown tom with lighter brown flecks

**Apprentice, Cobrapaw**

**Blackfire- **a big black tom with gold streaks

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Smokefur**- a dark grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Falconpaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Hawkpaw**- a dark brown (almost black) tom

**Cobrapaw**- a blue-grey tom

**Falconpaw**- a brown she-cat with a white chest and paws

**Oakpaw**- a grey she-cat with black paws and chest

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Rowanfur**- a beautiful pure black she-cat

**Desertsun**- a golden she-cat with white paws

**Leopardfur**- a ginger pelt with brown spots

Elders-(former warriors and queens now retired)

**Gingerpelt**- a ginger she cat with darker flecks

**Hopetail**- a handsome brown tom

**Sapphiretail** a beautiful golden-brown she-cat

**Burningflame**- a handsome golden colored tom

EarthClan

Leader-**Bronzestar**- a bronze colored she-cat with brown stripes

Deputy- **Havenfur**- a ginger tom with grey flecks

Medicine cat- **Foxear**- a light brown tom with dark brown paws

**Apprentice, Dappledear**

Warriors- (toms and she-cat without kits)

**Sunstripe**- a ginger she cat with brown stripes

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**Morningcloud**- a grey she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentice, Creampaw**

**Windpelt**- a handsome white tom with grey patches

**Apprentice, Ivorypaw**

**Frozencloud**- a silver tom with grey paws

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Cloverpaw**- a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ivorypaw**- a blue-grey she-cat with darker paws

**Creampaw**- a white she-cat with a brown tip on her tail

**Raccoonpaw**- a dark brown tom

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Risingstorm**- a grey she-cat with black paws

**Robinwing-** a white she-cat with brown spots

**Spriteeye**- a ginger pelt with darker paws

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Smokeyleaf**- a grey-black tom

**Mossflower**- a blue-grey she-cat

**Dewdrop**- a silver she-cat with grey flecks


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only the characters and plot in this fic.**

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark night for AirClan. As everything was quiet and peaceful all the cats of the clans were having sweet dreams except for one….

"Inkpaw tell me again what you saw in your dream,"

Splinterfur said as he and his apprentice, Inkpaw, went to the fresh-kill pile. Inkpaw sighed and said,

"I saw over a hundred cats together and twolegs scattered around the forest with HUGE monsters bigger than I have ever seen turning up trees and scaring prey everywhere!"

"I don't know about this dream of yours Inkpaw but maybe you should tell Mouseear of Blossomstar maybe they know something about it" "Maybe a little later." Said Inkpaw

It was nearly sunhigh when Inkpaw and his mentor Splinterfur went to Blossomstar's den.When they were almost at the entrance, they overheard Blossomstar and her deputy Willowstorm talking.

"Really Blossomstar, I'm sure that the forest will be safe from any twolegs," Willowstorm said comfortingly

"I know" Blossemstar sighed "I'll go over to Mouseear and see if she had seen any signs from StarClan."

Inkpaw leaped in and started telling her everything about the dream he had. As soon as he was done (and out of breath), Blossemstar's face showed a worried expression, but it quickly disappearedand then she said calmly "Thank you Inkpaw I will report this to Mouseear and at the next gathering"

* * *

Yay! My first fic! I want to thank my sister ( :P ) numbah 011, for editing this for me. I hope you like this chapter, 'cuz there is more to come!


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only the characters and plot in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon was getting to its highest point as the cats went to the Fourtrees for the gathering. A lot murmuring was going on as AirClan arrived.

"Ah, Blossomstar, good to see you." Said the WaterClan leader, Eveningstar.

"Good to see you too Eveningstar. How are things?"

Inkpaw got pulled away by another cat before he could here Blossomstar's answer. "Hey what was that all about?" he asked, whirling around.A young tabby she-cat haddragged him away by his tail.She looked like an apprentice.

"Hi. I'm sorry I pulled you away like that but the gathering is about to start any way."

"Wait who are…." But before he could finish, the tabby she-cat was gone.

As the gathering went on Blossomstar talked about the dream she thought StarClan had sent her. Bronzestar, the EarthClan leader, asked

"Has anyone else had this dream sent by StarClan? Please speak up."

"Now's your chance" Splinterfur meowed quietly. Inkpaw took a deep breath and said

"I have"

He looked at all the leaders faces. They all had worried expressions. Murmuring broke out after a bit of silence. "Well, I think we've all had enough for one gathering." Bronzestar said after the murmuring died down. "Yes. I think this gathering should be over." Eveningstar said.

* * *

Yay for chapter one! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only the characters and plot in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Blossomstar was in her den most of the day. When one of the apprentices, Coralpaw, brought her fresh-kill she said.

"Thank you Coralpaw."but nothing else.

"You're welcome" Coralpaw said. Most of the apprentices stared at Inkpaw curiously as if he just appeared out of no where. Except Coralpaw, she didn't care if he had crazy dreams.

"Oh get over it Inkpaw!" meowed Coralpaw asthe twowent over to the fresh-kill pile to get dinner. "All this will be over soon" as she said this, Coralpaw picked up a nice juicy vole and went over to eat with Dragonpaw. Inkpaw chose a nice crow and went to eat with them.

Inkpaw had trouble sleeping the last few nights. In one of his dreams heimagined himself and Coralpaw being taken away byTwolegs.The last dream he had, he saw Blossomstarlosing herlast life.

"Inkpaw! Inkpaw! None of us can get a wink of sleep with you moaning like that!" Hissed Dragonpaw

"Sorry" Inkpaw meowed quietly.

His whole body was in pain as he got up to get breakfast. The sun was just rising as he went to the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a small vole, because for some odd reason his mouth tasted like kittypet food, hard and dry. He noticed Blossomstar was coming up and coming to the fresh kill pile as well

"Good morning Inkpaw. I hope you didn't sleep as badly as I did" The ginger leader meowed sleepily

"I think I slept worse" Inkpaw mutteredsohis leader didn't hear."How may lives do you have Blossomstar?" Inkpaw asked suddenlyas he bit into the small vole

"6" she answered

"Oh, ok" Inkpaw said

"Why are you so curious Inkpaw?" Blossomstar asked

"I had a dream that you lost your last life. But dreams are dreams right?" He said through a mouth full of vole

"Right. Thank goodness Starclan didn't send me that dream..." she murmured to herself. "Well anyway,I thinkit's time for you and your friends warrior ceremonies";

* * *

Second chapter is up! Whew, two updates in one day! Review dear readers! Review!

* * *


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors...

* * *

Chapter 3

It was nearly sun high as Blossomstar stood in the middle of camp and spoke clearly and loudly.

"All who are able come forth and gather"

Inkpaw saw cats from the warriors den and elders den come out .Blossomstar spoke loudly again

"These four young apprentices have trained long and hard. It is time to give them their warrior names. Inkpaw please step forward." Inkpaw stepped up to were Blossomstar was standing.

"By thepower of StarClan your warrior name is Inkpool"

Splinterfur rushed over and touched noises with him.

"Inkpool, Inkpool" the cats of AirClan shouted

"Coralpaw please step forward."

Coralpaw did as her leader told her to.

"By the gift of StarClan your new warrior name is Coralleaf."

Raincloud rushed over and touched noises.

"Coralleaf, Coralleaf!" the cats meowed happily.

"Dragonpaw please step forward"

He did as he was told

"By the gift of StarClan your new warrior name is Dragonwing."

Frostpelt did as the others did touched noises with Dragonwing

"Dragonwing, Dragonwing!" they chanted

"Last but not least Whirlpaw please step forward"

she did as she was told.

"By the gift of StarClan your new warrior name is Whirlwind"

Bristletail touched noses with Whirlwind. Everyone greeted and congratulated the four new warriors. Now they slept in the warriors den.


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors...

* * *

Chapter 4

Blossomstar heard Rosepelt was going to have kittens soon! She went to the nursery and spoke Oceanwave and Rosepelt. Oceanwaves blue-grey fur was battered and dirty as if he'd been there for moons.

"Good morning Blossomstar" Rosepelt said

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Blossomstar asked

"Fine. Mouseear says two kits are coming soon!" Rosepelt meowed happily

"Oh congratulations!" Blossomstar said as she licked Rosepelts head. As she was leaving, Mouseear and her apprentice, Owlclaw, came into the nursery to check on her. She saw a couple of the new warriors come out of the den to eat and share tongues. She padded over to where they were and asked

"Would two of you like to come on a hunting patrol with me?" The four cats looked at one another

"I would" Coralleaf said

"Who else…. How about you Inkpool? Do you want to come?" Blossomstar asked. Happiness flooded inside him.

"Count me in!" Inkpool meowed

* * *

A few days after Blossomstar had taken Coralleaf and Inkpool on a hunting patrol, Mouseear rushed in Blossomstar's den meowing happily

"Her kits have come, her kits have come!" Blossomstar ran with Mouseear to the nursery and saw Oceanwave and Rosepelt with two mewing kits. One was blue-grey just like Oceanwave and the other was tortoiseshell just like Rosepelt.

"We still have to name them." Sighed Rosepelt

"Ah. How about Shellkit and Daisykit? Because of the ocean and flowers?" suggested Blossomstar

"Oh those are beautiful names! I would have neverthought of them!" Rosepelt complimented. As Rosepelt drifted off to sleep, Mouseear came in to check on them.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Inkpool spent a lot of time with Coralleaf after they had been made warriors

. "I think Dragonwing is jealous of you, Inkpool."

Inkpool muttered "Why do you say that."

Whirlwindasked "Are you being sarcastic?"

Whirlwind asked. Inkpool ignored her question "But what do I have I done! Last time I was aiming for a vole at the fresh kill pile and he was too and you know what he did? He unsheathed his claws and hissed at me!"

"Calm down. You'll have the whole clan up! He's jealous of you because you're spending time with Coralleaf."

"What! Who cares if I'm with Coralleaf? Huh? Would if I like her? SO WHAT!"

"Stop!" Whirlwind said "Calm down!"

Inkpool was now heavily breathing. "Why don't you get your mind off Dragonwing and go see Rosepelts kits. I here their beautiful." Coralleaf suggested

"OK." Inkpool said calmly.

He padded over to the nursery where he saw two kits mewing quietly.

"Hello Inkpool. Is it fun being a warrior?" Oceanwave asked

"Yeah. But I don't think it will be much fun when twolegs start destroying the forest" Inkpool muttered "Did you name your kits yet?" Inkpool asked quietly because Rosepelt was sleeping.

"Their names are Shellkit and Daisykit. Blossomstar gave us the names." Oceanwave mewed quietly

"Their beautiful names. And I bet their going to be great warriors too" Inkpool meowed as he padded out of the nursery to go hunting.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Six moons after Inkpool had seen the kits. And thankfully no sign of twolegs or their monsters. The last time Blossomstar had seen they were small and cute. Now they were the size of apprentices. So Blossomstar decided to give them an apprentice ceremony. "All who are able come forth and gather." Blossomstar said in the middle of the field.

Shellkit and Daisykit hurried over and sat down where their parents were. Blossomstar said "Daisykit and Shellkit have grown healthy and strong. Now they are ready to become apprentices."

Shellkit and Daisykit beamed at one another and at their mom and dad. "And now it is time to give them their apprentice names will be Shellpaw and Daisypaw. And now they sleep in the apprentices den. Their new mentors will be Inkpool and Whirlwind. I hope you will teach these two young apprentices everything you know."Blossomstar told the.

"Yes Blossomstar we will." Inkpool and Whirlwind meowed together.

After everybody congratulated the two apprentices Inkpool said "We should give you a tour of our camp." "Ok." Shellpaw said

"Let me just get Whirlwind and your sister."

For the next couple of hours Inkpool and Whirlwind showed Shellpaw and Daisypaw their border. As soon as he was finished talking about the gathering and Shellpaw would never stop asking questions like "When will the next gathering be?"and "Will I get to go?"

"As I said before Shellpaw, Every gathering is every full moon and is at the---."

"Fourtrees. I know." Shellpaw interrupted.

"Pleaselisten to what Inkpool has to say Shellpaw. This could be important." Whirlwind said as she pointed with her tail

"The Fourtrees is over in that direction. Where all four Clans meet."

"Isn't it five clans?" Daisypaw pointed out

"Yes. But StarClan isn't visible. They watch over us and guide us in the heavens." Answered Whirlwind who pointed with her tail up to the cloudless sky.

"Is there a leader?"

"There is really no leader any cat who dies gets to join StarClan. And did you know that Blossomstar and the other leaders get nine lives?" Inkpool meowed. The two apprentices widened their eyes and said

"Really?"

"Yeah. But we should be heading back now the sun is starting to set." Reported Whirlwind.

"Oh I can't wait to sleep in the apprentices den tonight." Meowed Daisypaw

"Yeah. Me too." Agreed Shellpaw. As soon as they were back at camp everyone was back in their dens sharing toungs or sleeping. Inkpool and Whirlwind grabbed a piece and went into the warriors den while Daisypaw and Shellpaw just went in their dens to have a nice sleep….


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Inkpool was sleeping soundly about a nice vole, but something made it scurry away "Inkpool, Inkpool! Can we go hunting?" Shellpaw was bouncing on him to wake him wake up.

"Excuse me. An apprentice like you shouldn't be in here. This is the _warriors _den." Dragonwing stalked pasted them

and Shellpaw whispered "Someone got up on the wrong side of his moss bed this morning."

"You know better then to barge in like that. Especially when other warriors are sleeping. You shall _never_ do that again. You should wait out side the warriors den and don't come barging in like that."

"Yes Inkpool." Shellpaw said.

As they were out hunting Inkpool tasted the air before he could say anything "Eww what is that smell." Shellpaw asked.

"Twolegs.Their bye the snakerocks!"

He could hear Shellpaw behind him. As the two cats rushed over where the place where the twolegs had parked. "What is that?" Shellpaw asked.

"It's a twoleg monster they almost never leave the thunderpath."

"Why do the use them?" Shellpaw asked

"Because their too stupid to use there own paws." Inkpool said. Shellpaw smiled. "We should report this to Blossomstar immediately."

As the two AirClan cats walked through the bushes to the entrance. Shellpaw snarled "Why can't they stay on their own territory? Huh?"

"Come on we can't waist any more time." Inkpool said.

As the two cats pushed their way through the woods. A lot of commotion had already broken out. Shellpaw rushed into Blossomstar's den just as herd his mom yelled "Daisypaws's gone!" Shellpaw's eyes winded "Y-y-your joking?" "No. She disappeared after Whirlwind took her hunting." Rosepelt said through tears.

"Send out patrols, anything!" Shellpaw wailed.

Inkpool almost forgot he and his apprentice were in Blossomstar's den for "Blossomstar?"

Inkpool asked "Yes."

"Me and Shellpaw saw a twoleg monster near the snakerocks."

"I know. Willowstorm went out with a patrol after the news with Daisypaw. They found a monster instead."

"As soon as I find that twoleg who took her I'm gonna claw his ears off." Shellpaw snarled


End file.
